


Live Feed

by QuickYoke



Category: Tonari no robot
Genre: F/F, First Time, One Shot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/pseuds/QuickYoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumioka is manning a late night shift when something new appears on the screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Feed

“I want to touch you, Chika-chan.”

When Sumioka heard those words through the headphones she choked on her coffee and nearly sent it spraying across the dual-screen setup at her desk. This was probably the last thing she had expected to come of her night, right alongside nuclear armageddon. Nobody liked to work Friday nights, but somebody had to man the Praha station, and while normally as a senior engineer she could wriggle out of such dull responsibilities by panning them off to some junior green operator, tonight was one of those rare occurrences where she had drawn the short straw. The rest of the office -- apart from emergency technicians that manned the backup systems -- was all out drinking, or otherwise at home with family.

It had been almost three weeks since the incident in which Praha had overheated and collapsed in her attempt to map a 3D model of her friend. One of those weeks had been spent restoring Praha’s systems, and two of those weeks had been spent with Chika away with her family on holiday in Germany. When she had returned, Praha had immediately gone to her house in order to apologise and present her with a handful of new gifts that she had gathered in Chika’s absence -- a bright new ribbon and three sets of jigsaw puzzles depicting the various moons of Saturn. In return Chika had laughed and pulled out of her luggage an umbrella that she had picked up for Praha on her travels.

“Because somehow you always manage to get stuck in the rain,” she had flashed a smile, which Praha had returned, and the two had beamed at each other with such an air about them that Sumioka had felt bad about intruding on the moment by watching from the live feed.

That moment couldn’t hold a candle to this present predicament though.

“Don’t just say it like that!” Chika spluttered, her voice shrill through the mic, shielding her eyes with her hand as she smacked her forehead. Through the camera Sumioka could clearly see the bright tinge of pink in her cheeks.

“Ok.” Praha deepened her voice and repeated. “I want to touch you, Chika-chan.”

Chika sighed, groaning, “That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” A rustling of limbs against the twill of cotton sheets, and Chika gathered her legs up beneath her so that she sat fully upon the bed next to Praha, whose eyes followed the movement closely. “Why do you want to touch me?”

“I want to finish mapping my 3D model of you,” Praha answered, honest. ”As of our last session it remains incomplete, though I have supplemented it greatly in your absence.”

Chika tucked a length of hair behind one ear. She was wearing the newest ribbon Praha had given to her. “Is this part of your information gathering on me?”

“Yes.”

“Then -” Chika cleared her throat before pressing on. “-shouldn’t I get to touch you too, Hiro-chan?”

On another screen Sumioka could see Praha digging up files on past interactions with Chika, in particular a conversation on the train they’d had. Praha replayed it silently to herself, rapid as a memory -- _“I want to learn everything about you too, Hiro-chan.”_

On the live feed the camera bobbed as Praha nodded. “That seems fair. Though you do not have the capabilities for 3D mapping.”

“I do!” Chika insisted, perching up on her knees. “Humans can do that also. It’s a little different, and a lot less accurate, but -!”

Praha cut her off, smiling, “I believe you. If Chika-chan says it’s true, then I believe you.”

A shy glance at the camera, and an awkward shifting. Sumioka felt a flush rise to her own cheeks, and she took a hearty gulp of tepid coffee in an attempt to ground herself. This was worse than the time she’d walked in on her teenage son watching pornography. Heaven help her if anyone snuck up on her now. She even peeked over one shoulder to make sure she was well and truly alone.

“You’re warm,” Chika breathed, and when Sumioka glanced back at the screen she could see Chika cupping Praha’s cheek.

“You always sound surprised when you are reminded that my body’s temperature is carefully regulated.” It shouldn’t have been technically possible for Praha to sound amused, but that was as close as she’d heard her come to it.

Chika’s hand wandered across Praha’s face, gently tracing the bridge of her nose, her chin, smoothing back the hair that fell in her eyes. When she reached her lips, Praha spoke. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Wh-What?!”

Praha blinked and cocked her head. “You keep looking at my mouth.”

Biting her lower lip, Chika looked aside and mumbled, “I’d like that, yes.”

“Then I will wait.”

Chika’s brows furrowed in puzzlement. “Why?”

“I thought you might need to focus your memory in order to achieve your 3D mapping,” Praha pointed out, as matter-of-fact as ever.

At that Chika laughed, a soft breathy sound. “I can do both.”

“I wish my core processors were as effective as yours.”

Sumioka coughed as loudly as she could into her coffee mug, suddenly finding its contents very interesting as Chika leaned in closer to the camera to kiss Praha. Truth be told there wasn’t much to see this close up, but it felt voyeuristic all the same.

“Can you close your eyes?” Chika asked when they parted, though she remained on her knees almost straddling Praha, hands on her shoulders to support herself.

“I -”

For a moment Praha hesitated as she considered what to do. On one of the screens Sumioka could see the command for Praha’s hand to reach out and touch, beginning the 3D mapping process, but Praha overrode the command prompt every time, lines of neat white script against black, again and again.

“I want to see this. Please. I won’t overheat this time, I promise.”

“That’s not why.” Chika leaned her forehead against Praha’s and again those lines of script flashed across the screen.

 

> _sudo -u praha/local/body/kiss_start y/n?_
> 
> _n_
> 
> _sudo -u praha/local/body/kiss_start y/n?_
> 
> _n_
> 
> _sudo -u praha/local/body/kiss_start y/n?_
> 
> _n_
> 
> _sudo -u praha/local/body/kiss_start y/n?_
> 
> _n_
> 
> _sudo -u praha/local/body/kiss_start y/n?_
> 
> _n_
> 
> _sudo -u praha/local/body/kiss_start y/n?_
> 
> _n_
> 
> _sudo -u praha/local/body/kiss_start y/n?_
> 
> _n_
> 
> _sudo -u praha/local/body/kiss_start y/n?_
> 
> _n_
> 
> _sudo -u praha/local/body/kiss_start y/n?_
> 
> _n_

 

“I don’t want anyone else to see,” Chika admitted, eyes flicking side to side as she seemed to search Praha’s gaze.

“Alright,” Praha replied. “I am creating a subfolder to my root labelled ‘private.’ I will ask them not to access it unless in an emergency. Is that sufficient?”

Nodding,Chika leaned in again. This time the kiss went on longer, and looking over at the terminal screen Sumika could see Praha’s CPU performance spike, though not dangerously so. Still she kept her eye on it, wary.

A whimper through the headphones, and when Chika leaned back she was flushed with hunger. “You said you wanted to touch me, Hiro-chan. So -” she gently took both of Praha’s hands and placed them on her hips, “ _-touch me._ ”

Ripping off the headset, Sumioka threw it onto the desk and furiously punched the power to the screen of the live feed. She would dutifully watch lines of script on the terminal screen, but there was no way in hell she was being paid enough to watch _that_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing for my Camilla/Hinoka arranged marriage AU but then a friend started torturing me about this manga and here we are


End file.
